The Twins
by SirJohanGasmaskEsquireIII
Summary: In place of Hiccup, were born two twins, one with an insatiable blood lust boiling just underneath her psyche, the other with a fearless determination and cold pragmatism that puts him in life threatening siturations, In place of a single Night Fury there are two, your standard variant, the other a VERY rare version that is Ice White and breathes Ice... the Ice Gale
1. Chapter 1

The Twins

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This, is Berk, it's a small island, anything that grows here is tough, tasteless, it's about ten leagues east of Butt fuck nowhere and a few degrees south of freeze your ass off, but the people love it here, the fish are plentiful and the grass makes some pretty fat ass livestock, the mountain gives a great view and the forest has plenty of interesting shit in it the only problem? The pests, some people have Grizzly Bears of Siberian Wolves, we have-

"Ah shit." I closed the door. "Great." The door started to warm up before the Nightmare fire went out. "Another fucking Dragon Raid."

"At least you get to work at the smithy, Dad gets pissed whenever I leave the house during a raid." My sister, a short, about 5' flat girl with platinum blonde hair tied up in a braid that reached her knees, which she always wrapped around her neck like a scarf and the sides of her head were shaved, she wore a tight black sleeveless tunic, a pair of tight white leather pants dark grey leather boots, steel arm guards a white fur lined hood and a circlet, as always her green eyes shone in the fire light of our house.

"Your fault there Misty!" I shouted as I left, closing the door on her return expletives, her full name was Misty Stoicksdoitter Clan Haddock

I rolled my eyes at her complaint, she worked at the Smithy just like I did, but Dad didn't let her leave the house during a raid because she usually tried charging a Nightmare or something with her twin hunting daggers. I opened he door and stepped out only to slip on the blood of a Nadder next to the walk way. One of the Freedmen ran up to me.

"RAAAAA! Mornin'!" He said cheerfully before charging at a Zibbleback, as he ran off I caught my reflection in his axe blade, I was roughly 6' with black hair cut in a short mohawk with a pair of short braids that reached the nape of my neck at the back, green eyes a muscular, not exactly bulky, frame and a light coating of chin fuzz, I had meant to shave this morning, and I wore a sleeveless dark green tunic, black fur vest, black pants, a pair of black leather boots with armor plating on them, and a pair of simple iron forearm guards along my arms were a pair of tattoos, on my shoulders were a pair of the Tribe's icon, from those emblems' eyes a pair of black bars came down, spiraling in opposite directions before ending in in the bottom corners of the heads of a a pair of double headed axes on the back of my hands.

I shook my head, stood up and ran for the forge, as I did I got stares from the other Vikings I passed and several comments. "Get back inside!" "Get inside!" "What are yeh doin' out?" Then I was blown off my path…really just forced to divert, by a Gronckle blast.

Then I was picked up by my father by the scruff of my shirt. The man was a 7' tall and 4' wide, monolith of muscle, beard and furs, otherwise known as Stoick the Vast Clanhead Haddock. "Stiff! What are you doin' out agai-? What is he doin' out?" My name, was Stiff the Berserker Stoicksson Clanheir Haddock. After Dad asked that he tossed me at a shorter man with a peg leg, Metal tooth and currently a blacksmith's Hammer in place of a hand. "Gobber! Get him to the forge!" Y'see Dad has been a wee bit protective of me and my sister since Mom died in a Dragon raid 14 years ago, especially so since my sister got her face slashed open while taking on a Nadder and I almost got my gutted by a Monstrous Nightmare…while we were ten…yeah, the two of us had a significant lack of self preservation instincts.

"Gotcha Stoick." Then Gobber grabber be by my collar and dragged me into the forge.

After a brief argument I was handed a sword and got to sharpening. After a few minutes of working on that sword, there came a pair of familiar shrieks in the air. "NIGHT FURY! ICE GALE! GET DOWN!" Then a pair of blasts, the first froze one of the Catapult towers, the next blew that tower to pieces in a blast of purple fire.

"Hold down the fort Stiff, they need me out there." Gobber said as he changed his smith's hammer out for a massive two headed axe and charged out with a Viking war cry.

"Pssst! Stiff! Let's go get that Shrieking Death Pair eh?" I heard misty whisper from behind me as she rolled a cart with her bola launcher on it past me with my own launcher on top of her folded up one…both made solely for the purpose of shooting down fast moving high flying dragons. I grabbed the crossbow like contraption, it had to pairs of vertical spring loaded metal ballista arms with a pair of strings going from the tips of each pair of arms and down into a tube along the main body of the large weapon. We ran out into a field, passing the fire patrol, the only other pair of twins our age, Ruffnut Tuffnut Clan Thorston, Snotlout Clan Jorgenson, our ass of a Cousin, Fishlegs the scribe in training as with all of the Ingerman Clan, Markus Freedman, and Astrid Clan Hofferson. I shoot myself out of my dazed staring at Astrid and ran after my sister, who had shook off her staring faster than I had, Well she was staring at Markus, but whatever.

Misty set up her Bola launcher and I braved myself and shouldered the stock on mine. Another pair of strikes by the Night Fury and Ice Gale and we both fired at the same time, and both Dragons went down.

Then, as we went to track and kill the two beasts, we turned to see a Monstrous Nightmare glaring at us. Not wanting end up gutted on the floor and seeing that heartbroken look on Dad's face as I was close to bleeding out…again, and also being rather protective of my sister, I grabbed Misty by the hood threw her over my shoulder and started running from the beast.

Eventually I ended up with my back to one of the Signal Fires and dodged out of the way before it could burn it to a crisp…all the while Misty's Blood lust was in full swing, meaning she was shouting obscenities saying she could take it. The large scar going from the top right of her face over her eye and back into the left side of her head, leaving a track where her hair didn't grow, said otherwise…said scar was also one of the leading factors to the event that caused the village to fear me. Then Stoick came in and walloped the beast over the head with his hammer, getting its attention. "Get those to back inside!" Stoick ordered, as the Nightmare, empty of fire, was set upon by Stoick.

Gobber kindly took the writhing mass of anger, muscle and the occasional fist from my shoulder and lead us to our home, the only Clan Haddock house in the village.

"You two are ridiculous! I expected this from Misty! Not from you Stiff!" Gobber said. "Well, maybe not as much, from you! You're suppose to be fearless and pragmatic! Unlike your sister and her blood lust!"

"Fuck you Gobber! Let me go! I WANNA KIIILLLL!" Misty shouted.

"Not on my watch Lass, Stoick wants you two inside, before we have to give you two an early funeral." Gobber replied before opening the door and throwing my twin in and gesturing for me to follow.

I stepped inside and closed and locked the door, handed Misty an entire roasted hog leg and dragged her out the back door as she happily tore chunks out of the hog leg. As I opened up my journal and turned to the map of Berk and started searching the area for the two Dragons we shot down. After another six or seven hours and when the sun was hanging over the western horizon. We finally found the two dragons, one was a midnight black scaled beast with a pair of bat like wings, a broad flat head and four legs a Night Fury. The second looked similar to the Night Fury only it was solid Ice White, the Ice Gale.

"Whoa." Misty said, drawing both dragons' attention.

I saw the look in both their eyes, the eyes of a cornered and and scared PERSON, not a scared beast, it reminded me of when I sat on the ground, clutching my stomach, seeing my own reflection in the Nightmare's eyes…the realization and fear of your own mortality.

I stopped Misty as she approached the beasts, knives out. "What?" She asked seeing my face.

I gestured with my chin at the Dragons.

"Oh." Misty replied, having recognized the face of someone who had just escaped a nightmare, I had seen it in her face after her blood lust passed and she saw it in me after the…event.

"Shit." She said.

I took a knife from her hand and went up to the Night Fury.

Misty saw what I was planning and headed to the Ice Gale. We started cutting the ropes. After the ropes were gone the dragons knocked us both to the ground and roared at us in tandem. But instead of killing us the ran off trying to fly away.

We stood and headed back home.

Upon reaching our home our Father stopped us.

"Stiff, Misty…we need to talk." Stoick said.

"Yes Sir?" Misty asked.

"You both got your wishes, Dragon Training, tomorrow morning." Stoick said, we both shared a panicked expression.

"That bein' said, yeh both need some proper weapons." Stoick said. He handed Misty a pair of hand axes and handed me a pair of swords.

"Uhhh…you sure about this?." Misty said.

Stoick looked at her weirdly, normally Misty would be ecstatic.

"Yes, I'm hopin' some trainin' will keep the both of ye alive, besides, this Thawfest you both become adults with the others your age." Stoick said. "And we need every fighter we can get, deal?"

I recognized the stubborn look in his eyes as did Misty, we shared a look. "Deal."

"Good…I'll be back, probably." Dad said as he donned his helm and exited the hut.

"We'll be here…maybe." Misty said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Twins

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber said as myself and the other teens entered the colosseum.

"I hope I get some SERIOUS burns!" Tuffnut announced.

"I'm hoping for some mauling like my shoulder or lower back." Ruffnut said.

"Guess it's only really fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid said dryly.

"Jokes on you! I've already got one!" Misty announced cheerily…well it was actually fake cheer, she was just as worried on what to do with those two dragons in the woods as I was.

The others just stared at her. Well everyone but Astrid, the two had been childhood friends since forever, she seemed to simply not care about me though, outside of my seeming inability to feel fear and cold analytical abilities, I wasn't THAT good of a fighter, as opposed to Misty, her blood lust seemed to give her a skill at arms that made many nervous.

"You charged a Monstrous Nightmare with a pair of knives…" Snotlout said condescendingly.

"She still did more damage than you would have done!" I pointed out to my cousin.

However the damage was done…and Misty was crouched over Snotlout with a knife at his throat.

Snotlout looked panicked and scared, Misty was calm cool and collected.

"Let's not kill family, eh, Misty?" I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She grunted and put a light gash across Snotlout's nose.

"There's your scar you useless piece of shit." Misty said as she returned the blade to the sheath on her shoulder.

And the group continued into the arena.

Gobber went through his usual introduction, which I myself had heard plenty of times watching the yearly Dragon Training classes, though Fishlegs was spouting out a line of stats and shit on the Dragons.

"Wait! You aren't gonna teach us anything?" Snotlout asked.

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber replied, setting his hand on the Gronckle's release lever.

I drew my swords and gave them a flourish.

Gobber said before letting loose the Gronckle. "Today's lesson is all about survival, if you get hit, yer dead!"

"What's one thing yer gonna need?" Gobber asked.

"A doctor?" Snotlout answered.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs answered.

"A shield!" Astrid answered.

"That's right? Shield!" Gobber said before going into further detail.

"A shield is your most important weapon! If you have to choose between a sword, and a shield, pick the shield." He said.

I sheathed a sword before rolling, practically simultaneously with Misty towards the pile of shields, as I landed on my feet I threaded my arm through the straps and dive rolled away from the pile just as the others reached it. Misty leapt over the pile and ran the other way.

"Every Dragon has a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asked.

"Six?" Snotlout asked.

"No, Nine!" Fhislegs answered.

"That's right! That's one for each of ye!"

Fishlegs looked pleased with himself before his shield was knocked from his hand by a blast from the Gronckle.

"Fishlegs, out."

Then Snotlout was hit by another, then Markus, then the Twins.

"Those shields are good for another thing! Noise! Make plenty of noise to throw off a Dragon's aim." Gobber said. We started banging against our shields before Misty was knocked off her feet by a Gronckle blast.

"So, just you and me?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Nope, just you!" Astrid replied diving out of the way as the Gronckle turned towards me. I started bashing against the shield with the pommel of my sword, throwing off the Dragon's aim enough for the shot to merely knock my shield out of my hands and just as I turned back to face the beast after I watched the shield roll away, it rammed me and slammed me into the wall. I took a deep breath and bashed the sword pommel into its eye causing it to recoil. I went to thrust the sword at it, but it gripped the sword in its jaws and shattered the blade, not surprising considering it could LITERALLY eat rocks. I thought about punching it in the face, as I had no room to draw the other sword from its sheathe. But just as I wound back to strike it and it opened its maw to spit, Gobber's hook wrapped around one of its fangs and pulled it off target. Then he swung it into its holding cage.

"Remember, a Dragon will always, ALWAYS, go for the kill." Gobber said, stressing the second part into my face.

Later myself and Misty stood looking at the cut bolas.

"Then why didn't they?" I asked aloud.

"Sounds like they're down in that Cove over there, maybe we should find out." Misty said.

"Fuck it, might as well." I replied leading the way.

We entered the cove and saw both dragons trying to lift one another out of the cove. To very little success.

I noticed Misty pull out her journal and start drawing out both dragons, and now that I could see both of them with their wings extended and such, I noticed that the Ice Gale was slimmer than the Night Fury and had slightly more angular features while the wings were almost translucent blue under the sun light. But as the Ice Gale had a fin on one side of its tail, the Night Fury had a fin on the other side…and judging by their similarities, I would say that both of them should have TWO fins on their tails. I looked down at Misty who was about to smudge out the appropriate missing fins.

"Don't do that." I said.

"Why not?" Misty whispered back.

"I think our Bola launchers cut their fins off." I replied.

"Meaning that they're missing crucial elements to their flight capabilities…" Misty observed.

"Never seen or heard of a Dragon that had fins like that…probably what makes the two so fast compared to the other dragons." I observed.

"Just about…like a Hawk." Misty said, a bit too loudly.

The dragons looked to us. Misty and I shared a look and left before they could decide to blast us.

About twenty-two hours later we stood in the training arena again. Trying to avoid getting roasted by a Nadder.

"So, Gobber, what do ya know about-shit!" Misty began before leaping out of the way of a burst of Nadder flame.

"Shrieking Death Duos?" I asked as I myself dodged around another blast.

"Not much, all we know is that there exists two dragons in the pair, one nothin' more than a streak of white, often mistaken for a cloud before it strikes, and a, probably, pitch black Dragon…buuut, that's all just assumptions." Gobber said.

"Anyone ever sneak up on one?" Misty asked.

"Nope! No one's ever SEEN one and lived to tell the tale." Gobber said. "Why so many questions anyway?"

"Just curious!" Misty replied, as a trio of Nadder spikes embedded themselves in her shield.

"Nothing in the Manual on 'em!" I added.

"Again, no one's seen one, no one's killed one, and no one's captured one." Gobber said as I ran from the Nadder, the maze walls around me falling down, revealing Misty, who threw Snotlout's shield at the Nadder and knocked it over, unfortunately Astrid took a blind corner and knocked myself and herself over, embedding her axe in my shield. I looked "up" So to speak, and saw the Nadder getting up.

"Figured, But didn't want to assume!" I said.

Astrid was this too, she yanked on her axe, taking my shield with it, and swung at the Dragon, smashing the shield and making the Nadder run off to its pen. All the while I was curled up into a ball on the floor, holding my gut.

"You ok?" Astrid asked, slightly concerned.

"Knee, scars, hurt." I wheezed out.

"Oh, sorry." Astrid said offering a hand to help me up. I gratefully accepted and was hauled up and almost fell over in pain, only for Misty to catch me.

"Thank's sis, and, no problem Astrid, accidents happen." I wheezed out as I stood up straight and grit my teeth against the pain before walking out.

About two hours later, we were in the Cove again. I was behind a shield, as was Misty, both of us with a fish, Misty had Salmon and I had Cod, Misty had Salmon. Unfortunately as we tried to get in our shields got stuck, so we advanced without them. After looking around for a moment we heard a growl from above us, we both looked up to the two dragons sitting on the rocks.

They came down, interested in the fish we had. But as they both approached the recoiled and snarled. And glared at our Weapons. With a shared look we reached down, unbuckled the belts holding the weapons, getting a slight snarl as we did, and threw them off to the side, Misty took the extra steps to toss her two knives into a tree on the other side of the cove.

Satisfied they approached. As the Night Fury opened its mouth I saw nothing but gums, retractable teeth! Interesting. I thought as the Dragon swiped the fish from my hand. While the Ice Gale, which appeared a bit more…cautious, slowly approached Misty.

"Those wings…like sheets of Ice." Misty said entranced slightly. Then the Ice Gale snatched the Salmon from Misty's hand. After that, the two dragons started to poorly imitate.

After that I stood and reached out to pat the Night Fury, which it recoiled away from and flew away, followed by the Ice Gale.

Misty tried to go over and pet the Ice Gale, while I simply stared at the Night Fury, who I quickly decided to call Stailc, after the Scots' word for Striker, admiring the magnificent Dragon.

After a moment, myself and Misty decided to sketch the dragons in the dirt, which the dragons quickly took note of, and soon after the two were making a pitiful attempt at drawing using trees, though it showed much intellect for them to do so. Myself and Misty got up to observe the drawing, and growled at us when we stepped on the drawn lines. Soon after we ended up back to chest with our respective dragons. I looked up and saw Stailc, enraptured by the calm and intelligent look in his, yes I had decided him to be male, simply due to his bulky build and brash nature compared to the Ice Gale, I reached up, Stailc recoiled, I then looked away and reached up again, and soon felt his snout nuzzle my hand. But the moment passed and Stailc flew away.

A few hours later we stood just outside of the look out point as Gobber gave the other trainees a bit of advice.

"A downed Dragon, is a dead dragon, if it can't fly, it can't get away."

I shared a look with Misty, and we both bolted to the forge.

We laid out a basic plan and went from there. We grabbed leather and iron and got to work, and after a few hours, we made a nice wing fin for each of the dragons, after that we grabbed some sleep for tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once I'm done with the first movie I'm gonna have the story world set in a semi-historically accurate version of ours around the Crusades or so, and have Berk a few weeks sea travel from any notable military power, maybe a day's dragon travel.

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Twins

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stood in the Cove looking for Stailc with a basket of fish in one arm and Stailc's new fin in the other, Misty was following behind me doing the same, apparently Misty had named the Ice Gale: Freeze Wing.

Almost immediately, we were set upon by the pair of dragons, Stailc approached and sniffed at the basket. I set it down and kicked it over, as Misty explained the fish in each basket.

*With Stailc*

This was great! These humans had given us names, myself: Stailc, a word from another language of their kind meaning Striker, and my sister named Freeze Wing. These humans had also brought fish…Wait, What was that smell? EEL! I backed away snarling, the big one, rapidly, pulled the eel out of the pile. I snarled louder. My sister was doing the same with the short female, the one that smelled of what those raging Vikings did sometimes…but much stronger, yet still muted. They both tossed the Eels away and wiped the eel oil from their hands. We started to eat. And so consumed were we, that until I felt a belt tighten around my tail and a weight on my tail…like my fin had come back, FINALLY!

And I took flight. And after a bit of falling I flew, for once in three days, I FLEW! Freeze Wing was on my right, and as we circled around and over the lake I noticed the human, Stiff on my tail. I would NOT let this human get hurt, so I threw him off my tail and into the water…only to fall into the same lake.

I surfaced to hear my sister laughing at me as the short human, Misty, stood next to her…and Misty was laughing at her brother.

Thankfully Stiff spoke for both of us. "Shut up sis!"

Slowly, both myself and Stiff returned to the shore. I walked up to the human and looked him in the eyes, before giving him a friendly lick. Misty was laughing at her brother now covered head to foot in saliva…Freeze Wing decided to be funny too, and gave Misty a lick of her own.

"Holy shit! That's cold!" The short human exclaimed.

Both myself and Stiff fell to the ground, rolling with laughter. Freeze Wing was not far behind.

Eventually the two humans left, myself and my sister simply curled up to sleep at that point, only to later be woken by the pair of humans entering our cove. Both carrying saddles and rope, I peeked up and swatted my still sleeping sister on the snout, startling her awake.

*with Stiff*

I held up the new saddle to the Night Fury who lowered his head, allowing me to put the saddle one, while Misty ended up having to chase her dragon around to do so.

I smiled as I looked Stailc in the eyes.

After that, the next few days were a blur, myself and Misty learning what we could about dragons from Stailc and Freeze Wing, moving up in Dragon Training and improving the harnesses of the two dragons. Until the day of our first flight.

I was checking over the harnesses while Stailc was eating a basket of fish, otherwise he'd just be licking me until his tongue ran dry…like a giant dog.

'I hope this works, I'm so excited to finally get to actually fly for once in close to a week.' I heard.

"You say something Misty?" I asked my sister, who had already checked over Freeze Wing's harness and was giving her Dragon a good belly rub.

"No, why?" Misty replied as she continued rubbing. Then her face got a look to it. "Did YOU just say something?"

"No…" I answered.

'Wait, you can hear us?' I heard the voice ask again.

I looked at Stailc. "Stailc, is that you?"

'Yeah…what the hell is going on?' Stailc asked.

I though back, for ever since before I could remember myself and Misty had shared a sort of…connection, allowing limited non-verbal communication and the ability to share memories and emotions…maybe…

"Can Dragons normally communicate via non-audio means?" I asked.

'Yes, we can.' I heard a female voice this time, I was starting to notice something, it was kind of like it was a thought inside my own head, but not IN my head.

"Maybe it has something to do with that bond that we share." Misty observed, still rubbing Freeze Wing's belly.

"Maybe…" I said thoughtfully.

'This is fucking awesome! A little to the left.' Freeze Wing said, directing Misty's hand movements.

I focused real hard and tried to send a memory to Stailc. Nothing. Wait, he had a look on his face. Faster than I could react he tackled me to the ground, pushed my shirt up and started licking the angry red scar across my abdomen…and the almost constant dull ache disappeared and after a solid minute of this he stepped back and I looked at the scar, what was once an angry red line was now a pale white sludge across my abs.

'Hmmm…you are rather crazy, even for a Viking.' Stailc said.

"Thank you." I said.

'You are going to help me fly again, it's the least I can do.' Stailc said with a bow.

"Speaking of, you think you could help me with that? We haven't had the best of luck with that…" I said.

He got a look of concentration on his face and after a moment something happened.

In a flash, I was no longer Stiff Stoicksson Clanheir Haddock And he was Stailc was no longer himself, we were one being, we felt what the other felt, we saw what the other saw, we remembered what the other remembered. Soon after that moment was gone.

"Wow…" I said.

'I can do that with other dragons, but with you it's a bit more difficult, however physical contact should help.' Stailc said.

Then I heard Misty gasp. I turned slightly alarmed and Freeze Wing and my sister were staring into the others eyes. The moment passed and they both shook their heads.

"You ready?" I asked Stailc.

The dragon nodded.

I hopped on his back and we became one again. I hit the appropriate pedal position and we took off, I-no, WE hit the appropriate pedal position as needed and maneuvered through the sea stacks and shit surrounding the island. The wind through our hair, over our skin and scales, the wind buffering our wings, the burning of our human lungs with the rapidly moving cold air, and the coolness of our Dragon lungs, We felt our tail shift to a certain position and shifted our prosthetic to match.

Together we roared in triumph…and blasted fire that exploded in front of us, too close and we roared out in pain as our human face was burned and charred, we roared in pain before we spiraled to the ocean below…thankfully our sister, sisters? Due to the relation between our human and dragon parts it was confusing, anyway she Came in and grabbed us before we could hit the water.

We were set on a Sea Stack by our sister and quickly Misty dismounted Freeze Wing and ran to me as I fell off of Stailc, who was pawing at his own face at this point.

'By The Alpha…that is what you guys feel when in contact with fire? Now I know why you Humans fear us.' Stailc said.

"STIFF!" Misty screamed as she ran to my side.

Then I heard Freeze Wing's voice in my head. 'Brother! Do you think you can lick his burns away?'

'I will most certainly try.' Stailc replied as I clutched at my face and felt him shake his head. 'Sisters, can you hold up our dear brother?'

Brother? What?

"Wait, sisters brother?"

'Later!' Stailc snapped. 'We must hurry or the damage may be permanent!' Stailc roared in our heads.

Quickly Misty lifted me off of Stailc's side and Freeze Wing moves to replace him as my head rest, soon enough Stailc was at my face, we used his front paws to move my hands away from my face, and started licking furiously, the pain subsided more and more and more with each lick until it was all gone.

'Brother, are you all right?' Stailc asked.

"Did, did you just call me, brother?" I asked as the red haze of pain was gone from my mind. It was Freeze Wing who spoke up.

'When Clutches of Dragon are Born, they immediately form a bond, a bond unbreakable, the Sibling Bond, unbreakable, you have joined in on that bond, you are now part of our family.' Freeze Wing said.

'ARE YOU OKAY?!' Stailc roared in everyone's head, pissed and worried and agitated.

"Yes, Brother, Yes, I am okay." I replied gently reaching out and patting his snout.

My newly minted brother nuzzled into my hand.

'That the Alpha.' Stailc said.

"Who's the Alpha?" Misty asked.

'Should we show them?' Freeze Wing asked.

'Yes.' Stailc replied.

'But-'

'They are FAMILY, we show them.' Stailc said with finality.

'Okay.' Freeze Wing relented.

"Show us what?" Misty asked.

'No time, get on if you want to get back before dark.' Freeze Wing said.

I hopped on my Brother's back. And we took off at top speed. And after only two hours we were approaching a massive ice formation.

'Welcome to our home, brother, sister.' Stailc said.

"Shit." I whispered.

With that, we flew into the formation and emerged into a large cavern.

"Holy hell." Misty exclaimed.

'There is another human here, but I see neither her nor Cloudjumper.' Freeze Wing said.

"Another?" Misty asked.

'Follow Brother, Follow Sister.' Stailc said heading towards the canyon like formation where a massive dragon, class 10 at minimum.

"Holy shit! Class 10 Leviathan!" Misty exclaimed.

The dragon opened an eye and looked at the four of us. A look washed over Stailc's face.

'The Alpha has asked that I act as a relay for you two.' My brother said.

I nodded in consent, mirrored by Misty.

'Greetings gentle Vikings.' A VERY deep voice, I assumed belonged to the Alpha. 'Your kind has dubbed me as the Bewilderbeast, I am the Alpha, the King so to speak, of all dragons in this northern part of the World.'

I bowed my head in deference to the large dragon, as did Misty.

'Rise, I do not wish for anyone, subject or otherwise, to kneel to me…however there are those that would FORCE dragons to kneel, and force them to attack your mind.' The Alpha said.

I raised an eyebrow. "This is not your nest? Not where the dragons that burn our homes and people and steal our food come from?"

'NO! I believe in peace with you humans! I would never let my Subjects attack your people, much less force them to do so. No, that fault falls upon a renegade who rebels against my rule, out of greed and sloth…you would call her a Class 8…she may be young, but she is powerful…that is why I ask help of you-' The Alpha said only to be cut off by a human.

"My king! Our sentries inform me of a pair of humans in the Sanc-" A Norse voice shouted.

Myself and my sister turned to see a woman in full battle plate with a StormCutter in tow.

"S-Stiff? M-Misty?" The woman asked.

"Do I know you?" Misty asked crossing her arms.

"Of, Course, you to we're only just babes when I was taken." The woman said removing her helmet. "But a mother never forgets." She had Misty's face and black hair with platinum blonde highlights, tied up in a bun.

"Mum?" Misty squeaked out.

My own jaw dropped.

Our new siblings both bowed with respect.

"Yes it's good to see the both of you all grown up." Valka said, then a look of alarm passed over the StormCutter, and by my guess something was said over a mind link of their own. "Cloudjumper here says that you smell of Blood Lust, Misty." Valka said sadly.

Misty looked down in shame.

"She does, but it's more of a switch…it's only been a week since her last…episode though, even then it wasn't that bad, she's starting to get it under control, so unless she tries to trigger it intentionally…we've got about a month." I said, tossing an arm around Misty's shoulders protectively. "Not to mention that over the last TWO YEARS she only stabbed three people while in a Blood Rage and hasn't put anyone in critical condition in FIVE YEARS."

'As heart warming as this reunion is, I must ask you four of something.' The Alpha said.

"You have our undivided attention." Misty said.

'Good, now then, I must ask you to help me eliminate a rebel amongst our ranks, she controls dragons as a tyrant and forces my subjects to go against my will as well as their own and raid and attack humans for food.' The Alpha said. 'I will allow your new siblings the ability to home in on her when they receive her signal…please, kill her, save your village, and save my subjects.'

"Understood sir…we will take care of it." I said.

'Be aware, you will require the aid of other dragon riders…the students of your fellow Dragon Training students and the dragons you train against will do.' The Alpha said.

Myself and my siblings both nodded and headed off. We nodded at our mother, even if the two dragons were adopted.

"Stay safe, my children."


	4. Chapter 4

The Twins

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We returned to the cove as the sun was setting.

"What's the plan?" Misty asked.

"Finish Dragon Training." I replied.

"Then what?" My sister asked.

"Still working on that part." I replied.

Misty thought for a second, then nodded. "Better plan then I would have."

"That's for fuckin' sure." I mumbled to myself.

"What?"

"Nothin'!" I replied quickly.

'What do we do?' Stailc asked.

"Hang around." I answered as I exited the cove following Misty.

*Astrid POV*

I checked over Misty, the Nadder spine in her left shoulder was non-lethal, though the toxin had knocked her out cold. I glared at the Nadder, hefted my axe, and charged. Unfortunately the Nadder collapsed like the Gronckle from two days ago, to reveal Stiff standing there, his new helmet, a similar style to his father's, on his head.

"No!" I shouted swinging my axe around in frustration while grumbling in frustration.

"Can you calm down?" Misty asked, standing up with the help of Gobber.

"That was MY-" I began.

"If you really want to know how we do it so well, stop by the cove on the far side of Raven point, just bring an open mind, and I'd suggest coming unarmed." Misty said as she limped over to lean on the stone wall of the arena.

*Stailc POV*

I observed the small blonde human, I recognized her from the memories Stiff had shared with me on our way to the Sanctuary…while I did not approach her due to the weapon she carried, I also did not move to attack her, if Stiff wanted her as a mate, then he is most likely trying to get her in on our little…plan.

I judged Freeze Wing to wake her, she slowly uncurled from her resting position, and just as she went to yawn, I pressed her head to the ground to keep her from opening her maw. 'Shhhh…Astrid.'

'Oh, gotcha.' Freeze Wing replied as I let her raise her head.

'Brother can you hear me?' I asked over our link.

'Yes.' Stiff replied.

'The girl, Astrid, is in the cove.' I informed him.

'Well Misty's ploy worked.' Stiff replied.

'How is Misty? She is out of my range.' Freeze Wing asked.

'Took a Nadder spike to the shoulder…she's getting harped over by Gothi back at the village.' Stiff replied. 'Nothing too serious though…play along, Freeze Wing stay there, if I know Astrid, things might get physical if she gets pissed enough, intervene whenever you feel it would be dramatic enough, I'll "save her" from you, introduce you, then go from there.'

Then Stiff walked in, carrying a basket full of stuff that wasn't fish.

"Alright bud, looks like we're taking a little vacation…forever." Stiff said aloud, intentionally not looking towards Astrid. Then when he set down the basket and went trough the contents for a bit, he looked up to see the attractive, for a human, female.

The girls simply finished her last stroke with the stone on her axe before speaking. "I wanna know what's going on." She threw the stone aside. And aggressively approached Stiff. "No one gets THAT good, not alone they don't, are you and Misty training? 'Cause it better not involve THIS." She said pushing him and shoving him a few times for effect before grabbing his flight harness.

"Alright! You caught me! I've been making…outfits! So, y'know, drag me back, take me in, here we go." Stiff said, acting unlike himself…only for the female to grab his hand and I could here popping before she kicked him to the ground.

"That's for the lies." She then dropped her axe on his stomach causing it to bounce back up into her hand. "THAT'S for everything ELSE." She growled, before stepping on him and approaching my hiding spot.

I took that as my que and started charging at her, only for Stiff to drag her to the ground and throw her axe a few feet away.

"Stailc, she's a friend!" He announced standing between me and the girl. "You just scared him."

'As if.' I projected to Stiff.

'Play along And be a nice suspicious dragon…maybe act like you're holding a grudge or something.' He sent back.

'Fine.'

"I scared him!? WHO is HIM?" Astrid said.

"Astrid, Stailc, Stailc, Astrid."

After a moment of shock Astrid ran.

"Du, du, du-da, we're dead." Stiff announced before waiting a second till she was a fair ways away and jumping in my saddle.

And we took off, we gained on her rapidly, grabbed her and took her up to the top of a tall tree and dumped her on one of the uppermost branches.

"Stiff! Get me DOWN from here!" Astrid shouted in fear.

"Fine, just, let me show you something." Stiff replied.

"Fine!" She replied, starting to climb to get into the saddle with Stiff, I faked a snarl at her as she tried to get on and slapped Stiff's offered hand away.

'Let's have fun.' Stiff projected. "Stailc, down…GENTLY." Stiff commanded.

I spread my wings, and linked he both of us, not to the extent of our first flight, he still needed to pay attention to Astrid after all…that wink was implied by the way.

*Astrid POV*

All I could feel was fear, all I could hear was a VERY loud extended, almost constant, scream, everything was a blur…and where was up. I vaguely registered wrapping myself around Stiff's torso.

Until I realized that that scream was from me, not only that, but I couldn't feel any real pain, and I was still alive…I decided to suck it up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I shouted, causing the world to stop spinning.

I then opened my eyes and saw the world…from the sky. Berk and all it's lights were beautiful, and the clouds were so close. I unwrapped myself from Stiff and reached out and touched them.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed, I then reached down to pet Stailc. "He's amazing."

Stiff grunted in amusement.

"Wait! What about your finals!?" I asked. "You know you're gonna have to-"

*Stailc POV*

So…these Vikings made the best of their spawn kill a dragon to prove their worth…interesting.

Wait…that noise…THE QUEEN.

I snarled audibly.

"What is it bud?" Stiff asked.

'The queen is attempting to call me in…I will follow the signal…stay low and stay quiet, we are approaching a pack of returning dragons.' I said over our link.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked.

"The nest…their queen calls to them all." Stiff replied.

"THE NEST?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Yes." Stiff replied grimly.

"Why?" Astrid asked.

I reached out to Astrid's mind, to simply communicate, as most Dragons did, there, her mind did not shine as much as Stiff, but it was still bright in its own right…possibly due to her lack of the bond Stiff and Misty shared.

So I sent her a thought, it would not form a connection, I would let the Dragon she chose do that for her.

'She controls the dragons, we must destroy her, but first, you people must know of her location.' I sent.

"Did you just say something?" Astrid asked.

"Stailc! I thought you could only bond with me and Misty because of-!" Stiff began.

'It was a working hypothesis! Not a definite explanation!' I replied defensively in both of their minds.

"He can speak though our minds?!" Astrid asked.

I snorted. 'Yes…HE can…as can any dragon…so long as they try hard enough.'

"Good to know." Astrid said as I pulled into a flock of dragons.

After about an hour of flight we finally reached that dreaded mountain.

'Here we are.' I sent.

"No wonder you guys are so cranky." Stiff quipped.

'Ha-fucking-ha.' I replied dryly.

Soon enough we were in the actual nest, and we landed on an outcropping of rock, outside of the Queen's sight. Together we watched a sight I had seen a million times before.

'She's seen us!' I sent before fleeing the nest narrowly avoiding the Queen's massive jaws.

*Freeze Wing POV*

'Ready sis?' I asked Misty.

"You bet." She replied as we landed in the Sactuary.

"Hello Misty, Freeze Wing." Valka said as we approached.

"Mother, we need your aid." Misty said.

"I cannot bring myself to kill the Queen…" Valka replied.

"It's not that, it's about Dad, we'll need your help with our plan for tomorrow." Misty said.

"What is your plan?" Valka asked.

"We used the knowledge we gained from our two dragons and Stiff made it to the final exam of Dragon Training…" Misty said.

"And he plans to try to tame the Monstrous Nightmare?" Valka asked.

"Yes." Misty replied.

"In front of the entire village…" Valka continued.

"Yes." Misty replied.

Valka gave an almost musical laugh. "That's not going to work like you think it will." Valka said.

"What?" Misty said, surprised.

"Forming a bond with a dragon for the first time, is relatively easy, any more than your first will get increasingly difficult, unless under strenuous circumstances…which won't be met unless Stiff plans have the Nightmare maimed first." Valka said.

"Oh…that's not good." Misty observed.

"You were planning to have me keep Stoick calm during the whole thing?" Valka asked.

"Yes…" Misty said.

"Well, Maybe I can convince Stoick to another thing." Valka said, thoughtfully.

Cloudjumper approached. 'Amazing creatures humans, they think of some of the craziest yet plausible things.' The StormCutter said.

"What?" Misty asked.

'Indeed, the very human that shot me down and grounded me for life, gave me my tail-fin back.' I replied pulling my tail forward for him to see.

'Interesting…remarkable!'

"Do you have anyone going through training that is stubborn and prideful?" Valka asked. "A Jorgenson perhaps?"

"Snotlout." Misty replied.

"Perfect!" Valka replied. "Since his disposition is the closest to a Nightmare's, we shall have him bond with it in front of the entire Village!"

'That might actually work!' I sent to Misty.

"Sounds great!" Misty said. "Let's go!"

Together the mother and daughter duo mounted their dragons and flew off towards home.

*Stiff POV*

As myself and Stailc landed I spoke to Astrid.

"Astrid, what would you say if I were to get you to bond with another Dragon?" I asked.

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"In case things go wrong in the ring tomorrow." I answered.

"But-" Astrid began before being cut off by a statement from Stailc.

'I will not be able to get there in time, if at all, I would ask that you accept Stiff's offer, besides, I think that Nadder you Humans are keeping and yourself will get along well.' The Dragon stated.

"Please Astrid." I pleaded. "I may be perceived as fearless, but I do fear two things now."

"What?" Astrid asked, sorry in her voice.

"The first is leaving my family, Misty, Stailc, Freeze Wing, Stoick, alone." I said.

"And the second?" Astrid asked.

"Leaving YOU." I said, grabbing her hand.

Astrid's eyes widened, and before I could react, she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a fierce, passionate kiss. She pulled away when both our lungs were burning.

"Well, at least we know where we stand with eachother." I joked.

Astrid blushed…hard.

"Alright, what's this about a Nadder?" She asked with a smile on her face.

After about half an hour we stood before the Nadder cage.

I took Astrid's axe and leaned it against the wall, before resting my hand on the lever.

"Keep your hands where they can be seen, stay out of it's blind spot and try to appear as unthreatening as possible." I said, Astrid nodded looking at the cage door with apprehension. I activated the lever, letting the dragon free…it slowly stalked towards Astrid as I backed away from it slowly.

It gave Astrid a once over, then squawked in alarm as it sensed Astrid's dagger. Astrid realized her folly, and before the Nadder could kill her, she held her hands out in front of her and slowly reached down to the dagger in the small of her back, slowly pulled it out, and tossed it as far off to the side as she could without appearing hostile. The Nadder quickly calmed. Then, as I had demonstrated to her Astrid held up a hand as she whispered calming words and compliments, as explained by Stailc to be the best way to gain the friendship of a Nadder, the species being rather vain and proud.

The Nadder was the hand and put her snout up against Astrid's palm almost immediately.

*Astrid POV*

My eyes widened as the Nadder nuzzled into my hand, after a moment I started to scratch at the underside of her jaw.

"You need a name don't you girl?" I questioned as the Nadder was chirping happily.

I stopped for a moment and stared at her for a moment as she stared back. "How does…Stormfly sound?"

Stormfly squawked in happiness before nuzzling her snout into my chest, soon after I heard a voice in my head.

'Oh boy! New sister!'

I laughed.

'You gave me my name…what's yours?' Stormfly asked.

"Astrid." I replied, stroking the dragon's snout.

'Nice to meet you Astrid!' Stormfly said as I started scratching at her jaw. 'Ohhh…that's the spot.' Stormfly purred.

I saw Stiff out of He corner of my eye approach.

'Oh! Who's this? He smells like…NIGHT FURY!' Stormfly began before before Stiff got close enough for the, apparent, stench of Stailc to be smelled, she started to scramble away as fast as she could.

"Easy girl! I ain't gonna hurt you." Stiff said calmly as he held his hands out in a non-threatening manner while he approached.

'GO AWAY! YOUR KIND CAUSE ONLY SUFFERING!' Stormfly shouted at him.

"Stormfly, He's human, just like me." I said, barring Stiff from getting any closer and approaching her myself.

'But…he smells like a Night Fury! They are DANGEROUS!' Stormfly replied.

"He has bonded with one yes, but he is only human, and Stailc is not here." I said softly to her as I got close enough to start stroking her snout again.

'B-bonded? Like we did?' Stormfly asked as she sniffed me. 'Though now hat I think about it you smell almost exactly like me…'

"Yes, he taught me how to bond with Dragons…without him, I would never have met you." I reassured her.

'Well…I thought that Shield was a nice greeting.' Stormfly joked.

"You know what I mean!" I exclaimed.

"Astrid, what's up with Stormfly?" Stiff asked.

"She's scared of Night Furies." I answered. "And apparently you smell almost exactly like one."

"Have you told her that I'm actually human?" Stiff asked.

Stormfly wordlessly walked up to Stiff, sniffed him up and down, then gave him a good lick from shin to face.

*Stiff POV*

Eugh…dragon slobber!

Then I heard a female voice. 'I can smell the mutual attraction between you two now that I'm thinking clearly…but, if you hurt my Astrid, I will cut you open and watch you bleed out into the dirt.' The Nadder sent.

I smirked. 'I would NEVER hurt her willingly…besides, Stailc might do that for ya…he quite like Astrid actually.' I sent back to her.

The Nadder looked surprised for a second, before she walked back over to Astrid and lowered herself gesturing for Astrid to get on.

"Uhhh…" Astrid looked at me.

"Go ahead, go for a few laps around the arena then tell her about her plan." I said, as I noticed a streak of white and a StormCutter to flyby over head. "I gotta go talk to my sister."

"Woohoo!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Twins

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Stiff POV*

I watched as Dad fell to his knees and hugged Mom, weeping. He kept blubbering: "I thought I lost you!" We were in the Cove, Freeze Wing, Stailc And Cloudjumper were biding at the rim of the Cove myself and Misty were off to the side.

"It's Okay Stoick! Cloudjumper never meant to hurt me." Mom asked as she patted Dad on the head.

"Cloudjumper? Who's that?" Dad asked as he stood up.

"I will show you, just, promise me that you'll not overreact, swear an oath to me that you will not get violent unless you are directly attacked." Mom said.

Dad looked apprehensive, then came to a resolution. " I swear upon my honor."

"Good, Cloudjumper! You can come out now!" Mom announced.

As soon as Dad saw the StormCutter, he went for his axe. Mom grasped his wrist and gave him a stern look. Dad remembered his oath, and thought for a second as the Dragon calmly and slowly approached.

*Stoick POV*

I looked Valka in the eyes as I thought…for years, I despised dragons for years since I had THOUGHT they had taken my love from me, but now, they had brought her back to me…safely.

I sighed, grabbed my axe, and handed it to Valka…wordlessly entrusting my life to her.

Valka smiled as I turned back to the StormCutter, Cloudjumper.

The dragon approached and I got nervous, when we were face to face and I could feel it's breath tugging on my beard, it did something completely unexpected…it licked me from gut to face, causing my beard to stand up in front of my face.

As I patted my beard down I heard Valka, Misty and Stailc laughing their asses off. I turned to see both Misty and Stiff on an Ice Gale, and what I could guess was a Night Fury.

"Whoa!" I shouted, stumbling back, almost tripping over myself, only for Cloudjumper to put his head behind me before I fell. I looked back at the dragon in shock as he helped me stand back upright. "Are they-?"

"A Shrieking Death Duo?" Misty finished.

"Yes." Stiff answered.

"How did you take them?" I asked.

"'S more like a bond really." Stiff replied. "But! To answer your question."

The Night Fury and Ice Gale both brought their tails out in front of them, showing me the replacement fins buckled to their tails.

"We kinda shot 'em down during that last raid we had." Misty said.

"Why not kill 'em?" I asked.

"You could say they saw a little bit of ourselves in them." Misty answered, as she patted the Ice Gale underneath her reassuringly.

I thought back to the looks in the eyes of my kids after their little…episode five years ago, the fear present, it was not fear of simply dying, but the fear of loosing each-other, as only siblings could feel. "Oh…"

"Stoick, we have to make a request of you for the final exam." Valka spoke up after a good bit of silence.

"What?" I asked.

*Stiff POV*

I watched, amused as Mom explained the plan to Dad.

After a good ten minutes of pacing and muttering, Dad came to a decision. "Alright, I'll allow it, but why?"

"To end the Dragon raids." Misty said.

"There's a dragon that has enslaved the others to her will…it commands hem to steal food to feed her." I said. "We'll need Dragons AND Vikings to work together in order to defeat it…and free both our peoples from her tyranny."

"Alright…I'll let Snotlout know that he's to report to the arena." Dad said.

"Good, it'll be myself and Astrid in the ring with him…Misty and Mom will provide Overwatch with the dragons." I said.

*Hookfang POV*

FINALLY! That blasted door was opened. I ran out and climbed on the chain cage that kept me in…then I heard a communication from that blasted Night Fury!

'Calm yourself Nightmare…these humans are trying to get rid of the Queen…but to do that, you must bond with a human in front of their entire flock.' The Dark Scaled Menace said.

'Why should I trust YOU! You were the Queen's enforcer!' I sent back.

'You smell me in the arena don't you?' He asked.

'YES! I also smell the Nadder.' I replied.

'Well…why do you not see me? Or the Nadder?' The Dark Scaled asked.

I looked around and indeed, I only saw three humans.

'You bonded with one?' I asked.

'Yes.'

'Trust him Noble Nightmare!' I heard the Nadder say.

'You bonded with the female.' I observed.

'Yes.' The Nadder replied.

Then I heard a voice I had never thought I'd hear again after hearing her screams over the Viking village days ago.

'Please, for the flock.' The Ice Gale, my childhood crush, begged.

Slowly and without a word I lowered myself to the ground and slowly approached the unarmed short, muscular and relatively stupid smelling human in the middle…as I approached I could smell fear.

From the male on the right, I smelled…trust? In me? His brother nearby? His…mate? All three? From the female, I smelled amusement…probably towards the shorter male's fear.

I approached the short one, slowly. After a moment he held out his hand and looked away…he feared me, yet he trusted me like this? I thought of how he must feel, outside of the Night Fury and Ice Gale, I was He deadliest dragon in the flock, they called me the MONSTROUS Nightmare…yet I knew at least the Nadder if not the Night Fury would have told them to try to pair me with someone as brash and thick skulled as myself…then I recognized the smell of the boy…I smelled him before I was captured, I saw him trying to Lord it over his peers simply out of a superiority complex as I was carted away…

*Astrid POV*

On one hand I wanted the Nightmare to tear Snotlout's arm off, on the other I wanted this to WORK…only because I wanted so badly to be with Stormfly, as well as Stiff of course, and fly around without the constraints of this blasted cage.

I was shaken out of my thoughts of flying around with Stormfly with Stiff and Stailc by Snotlout's squeak of surprise and the beginning of a bout of purring from the large Nightmare.

Snotlout laughed in triumph…before the Nightmare picked him up by his boot and tossed him up in the air to land on the Nightmare's neck.

"I think I'll call him Hookfang!" Snotlout exclaimed after landing on the dragon's neck.

I looked up at the villagers watching from the rim of the arena…so interested in gauging their reaction that I didn't notice Stormfly coming up behind me until I saw my father, Hakkon's, reaction.

I turned around and saw what they were scared about. I smiled and hugged Stormfly's snout.

"Ha-ha! Hey girl!" I exclaimed.

'Hello sister!' She exclaimed as she lowered her shoulder to let me on.

I grinned and climbed up on her shoulders.

Then the chain net above us started to ascend and Stailc, Freeze Wing and a StormCutter flew into the arena.

On the back of Stailc was a woman I had never seen before…she looked like Misty only with black and blonde hair instead of bleach blonde.

The crowd's murmuring hushed as they saw her. It took me a moment to realize it, but it helped when Stoick strolled up and hugged her…this was Stiff and Misty's Mother!

Then Stoick spoke up. "I have changed today's final exam for a reason…a reason my wife shall explain to you all, I ask that you keep an open mind and consider her words carefully…and as my own!"

"The dragons as a whole, are NOT our enemies! The dragons that have raided us are enslaved by a beast of unimaginable size, power and proportions! In order to save both of our kinds, we must work together to destroy her! That is why we have forgone the normal final test! As we must learn to work WITH, instead of against dragons!" Valka announced.

Then Mildew spoke up…unfortunately. "Side with Dragons?! Are you crazy you daft woman? They've killed us for near three hundred years!"

That's when Stormfly got pissy. 'Can I kill him?'

I looked in the dragon's eye and gave my head a discrete shake…I hadn't gotten non-verbal communication down like Stiff and Misty had, so I had to use subtle body language to communicate.

"They were enthralled!" Valka replied with a shout.

Most of the skeptical villagers' eyes widened at that…Thralldom was abolished and outlawed on Berk, by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I during the fifth Dragon Raid, everyone was equal save for the Chief and his various appointees…even then they did their worth, on top of all of that more than a few Hooligans were either former Thralls, like Mulch and Bucket, or the descendants of former Thralls, like the Chief himself, then there was Markus himself, the fifteen year old Freedman had been born of a Thrall into Thralldom and had been freed alongside his family by a raid made by the Jorgenson clan on an Irish Raider Ship that had gotten a bit too close to Berk waters fifteen years before, making Thralldom a very deep and personal subject for many in the tribe.

Mildew saw the change in the crowd and decided to press his luck. "So what? They're still only beasts!"

All dragons present snarled, but before anyone could react Stoick himself grabbed Mildew by the throat.

"Many said that about my mother before she was freed…does that mean she should not have been freed?" The massive mountain of angry muscle asked as Mildew writhed in the Chief's grip.

"That's different!" Mildew squawked out.

Before Stoick snapped the old codger's neck, Fishlegs's mother and the head village lawspeaker, Weiss a former Thrall herself, stepped in. "Chief, as much as I'd like to kill this bastard myself, as Chief your word is final law in a situation such as this, there is no need to kill him."

Stoick put his rage under control and let the hermit go. "Fine, let us put it to a vote…all those in favor, raise your arm."

A surprising majority, as in all but one hundred, of seven-hundred, raised their arms.

"All those apposed?" Stoick concluded.

Only fifty hands were raised, mainly the eldest amongst us.

"It is decided, we shall set ourselves to free the dragons!" Stoick announced.

There were no cheers, no applause, only grim acceptance, for they were to be helping a great foe of three centuries, take on another, even greater foe.

Then Stiff spoke up.

*Stiff POV*

"It will take much more than the dragons we have on hand to defeat this beast…we will need seige weapons of the highest caliber, more dragons and riders, and enough willpower to crush a mountain." I said looking over the assembled Vikings.

"What? Like more catapults?" Gobber asked.

"No, I am talking repeating Siege Ballistas and Heavy Crossbows." I replied.

"What? Like you've tried and failed at before?!" Someone in the back shouted.

I leveled a glare at him.

"I've seen his work, the only real reason they fail is a lack of resources and testing." Gobber said.

"How're we gonna get more dragons?" Another asked.

"Bolas And nets, just as always." Astrid said.

"Do you have any idea what we are facing?" An Ingerman asked.

"Yes, hence the Siege Weapons." I replied.

Many more adopted even grimmer looks on their faces, those types of weapons were used to break CASTLES...well they would be if they worked.


	6. Chapter 6

The Twins

Chapter 6

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon! Put your fuckin' back into it!" I shouted at the construction crew, as they worked to string one of two lengths of cable between the two torsion springs of the upper level, of which there were two, four torsion springs in total and two tied together cables that served to double the power and viable projectile size. Other than that it was a standard issue Polybolos from the Byzantine empire, and the large keg like magazine that held the massive iron and chiseled stone spears, I had tested the first one and it had buried the metal rod all the way into the mountain I had fired at…hopefully we could get a few shots off before the Queen got the ships carrying the Viking Polybolos. Once that was done I left the rest of the assembly to them.

After stopping by the new assembly hut to make sure the Hand Polybolos were being made correctly, each one tested buried a half inch wide foot long spike of iron half way into a stone wall, I headed for the newly named Dragon Academy. The net was up as Misty instructed the new class of ten in flying with their newly bonded friends, it was mainly Gronckles and Nadders, with a few Nightmares and Zipplebacks. Upon entering the arena I saw Astrid running strenuous flight-fire drills with the Polybolos archers, where they, mostly riders on Gronckles due to their stability though there were a few Nadders and a pair of Zipplebacks both with two riders, where had we gotten all of these dragons? Well, the dozen or so that were preforming flight-fire drills were on loan from the Bewilderbeast. The ones above doing aerial drills above were captured and freed from the Queen's control while they were on their way to a raid.

"Hey Stiff!" Astrid called when she noticed me. "Alright guys! Good practice today! That's all I got to teach you, practice on and off your dragons, use the stone training bolts we've got stockpiled until we hit the nest."

Astrid then turned to me, I wondered where Stormfly was, until I looked in the corner and saw Stailc wrapped around said Nadder, both sleeping peacefully.

"Sup Astrid?" I asked.

"Well, training's done for today, and it'll be a few days before training for the new guys is along enough for them to start Flight-Fire Training…I was wondering what your schedule looked like, and if you'd be willing to find some…Privacy?" Astrid asked.

I thought for a moment, we had gotten fairly close over the last month, but we haven't had any time to ourselves…especially since we were officially courting, while we had promised eachother to be chaste until we, at minimum, got the betrothal contract worked out…I was working on a bride price until then, hopefully I could claim the Queen's remains after the battle…if not, well, I wasn't against going a-viking to grab some loot…I heard there was some nice vaults in Britain whose contents would probably need an entire fleet of Long Ships to move back home. All in all though, my schedule was pretty much clear, as any Weapons I needed to develop or make, were either in production in the assembly house and the forge, or not needed until after the fight itself, which would take place after Thawfest. "I got a clear schedule."

"Wanna head to the cove?" Astrid asked, Stormfly's Head perked up and Stailc swiveled his ears to listen better, those two had been anxious to find some alone time themselves, mainly because, as myself, Misty Astrid and Fishlegs has discovered, it was dragon mating season, and the two dragons had developed a bond between eachother, Though we had made them swear to not go at it in public…which lead to a bit of frustration on their part…especially in recent weeks.

"Yeah sure, why not?" I replied.

Happily Stailc bound over and put his head between my legs and lifted up, causing me to slide into position on his neck…while Stormfly simply flew over and grabbed Astrid by the shoulders and did a flip in mid-air, causing Astrid to land on Stormfly's shoulders.

The flight was rather nondescript and lasted maybe two minutes, and as soon as we landed and undid the belaying lines we were bucked off by our dragons, before they ran off to a cave on the far side of the cove…which had been turned into a sort of retreat for the "First Wave" Dragon Riders, one myself, my sister, Astrid, Snotlout, The Twins, Fishlegs and Markus, so we could get away from the hubbub, it had a simple raised platform with several large slabs of slate taken from the cave, several hammocks and a roof, no walls and no doors, it was simply a place to sleep off the ground, it was put in at the suggestion of Fishlegs after he collapsed on the floor of the mead hall after a day of overseeing the creation of saddles…which we now had a plentiful stock of fully adjustable leather dragon saddles for each type of dragon, in any case Fishlegs had begged for it, Lugnut, Village Carpenter, had lead a team to the cove to get it done after I had suggested it, and so far only Fishlegs had used it, and he had Meatlug dig the cave on the opposite side of the cove for some reason probably a quarry for the rock guarded he put in on the edge of said cove. Until now.

I sat down next to Astrid at the edge of the lake and threw my arm over her shoulder and we just sat there for a few hours, politely ignoring the disturbing squawks and roars from the cave for the first two, after the third Stailc and Stormfly wandered over and laid down next to us, Stormfly rested her head in Astrid's lap, while Stailc did the same. Another two hours after hat, we decided to turn in…only instead of using the hammocksStailc grabbed me by the shoulders and wrapped me in his wings, while Stormfly wrapped herself around Astrid and threw her wing over the girl…a habit we had picked up due to the bond, the dragons felt less anxious with us sleeping under their wings, and we felt more…reassured, so to speak.

I closed my eyes content in the warmth of my Brother's wings.

*Stoick POV*

"Where are those two?!" I demanded at the mead hall, Stiff and Astrid were both missing, and while I had no particular need of them at the moment, I had become use to watching them out of the corner of my eye during dinner just to make sure they weren't fondling eachother under the table…something myself and Valka had gotten away with for fun when we were teens.

"I think I saw them headed for the cove." Misty said, tossing the contents of a bowl of fish at Freeze Wing who simply sat there happily wagging her tail with her mouth open, before her sister went back to devouring a boar leg.

I rolled my eyes.

Misty must have seen this as she added in: "Don't worry, Stailc and Freeze Wing have been talking, Stailc days that while he can't vouch for two hours after they arrived…but they smelled normal…"

"What was that Night Fury been doing for two hours?" I asked.

Misty raised an eyebrow that said: really? The jutted her chin towards Cloud Jumper, who had been the reason we had discovered that it was indeed dragon mating season…eugh…scary.

"Great…" I grumbled whilst Valka chuckled.

*Misty POV*

I thought back to when I had run across the aftermath of Cloud Jumper and Freeze Wing's little romp…it sounded like I fight but Mom had told me not to worry, after the noises coming from the forest behind the house had stopped I had gone to investigate, what I found was disturbing, Ice and scorch marks everywhere, as well as white and brown scales…when I found the two, one was slumped over the other, they were both practically lifeless and it smelled like week old fish, upon closer inspection I found out what had happened as well as a pool of what appeared to be moon blood…eugh, Dad had come running after he heard my shout of disgust…and had practically fainted when Cloud Jumper had…removed himself, from Freeze Wing. I heard Mom laughing at the both of us from the edge of the clearing…

But thankfully the dragons' heat cycle would be over soon, according to mom…and we would finally be able to communicate with our dragons…well, the males anyway, they were the only ones whose communication abilities were affected by the heat cycle, with humans at least.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and turned towards Freeze Wing, who was sitting there looking at me.

'What?' I asked.

'I know this is unusual…but I'm still kinda hungry.' Freeze Wing said tentatively.

I looked at the bowl I used to give Freeze Wing her fish, about as big around as a shield and about two hands deep. I then looked over to Cloud Jumper with a glare. Said dragon let out an amused warble before coming over with a bowl of fish, with about a quarter of it empty, he set it down at Freeze Wing's feet and watched as my adopted Draconic sister practically inhaled the entire contents before moving over to my seat at the high table and wrapping herself around my legs and the legs of my chair her head resting comfortably in my lap.

'You better not fall asleep.' I sent to her.

'I'm not.' Freeze Wing replied.

'Why are you guys so clingy lately anyway?' I asked looking over to Mom, who was trying to keep Cloud Jumper's massive head out of her lap, simply so she could focus on her own food.

'Probably something to do with the bonds, when myself and Stailc were alone we were almost inseparable…the queen tried SEVERAL times to send me away because I had no real use, didn't work.' Freeze Wing replied as I started to stroke her spine…the moaning in my head was getting a bit annoying though…

'Can you stop moaning like you're in heat?' I asked.

'You should have heard me with Cloud Jumper.' I almost choked on my food after that, worst part was I saw that look, like she was trying to send me a memory. I quickly scratched the underside of the base of her jaw, causing her body to go limp, and her mind, blank.

*Big Boss the Terrible Terror POV*

I watched the sneaky human. My boss, the human known as Stealthlout, had tasked me with shadowing the human known as Markus, and apparently he was a trecherous human, he was talking with humans which weren't of the Tribe, they were in a black boat that was very small.

"These Pagans And their Demons must be destroyed before they-"

me being a female Dragon I could contact my Boss. 'Stealthlout! Suspicions confirmed! Markus is hostile Spy!'

'Understood, location?'

'East Side Island!'

'Roger that, en route with backup.'


End file.
